A product may be described by a combination of a brand name, product line, and model. For example, the Honda Accord LX, includes the Honda brand, Accord product line, and the LX model. Manufactures, vendors, retails, and others may internally maintain or publish lists of products that can contain multitude brands, product lines, and models.